Multi-purpose wearable robots may assist the disabled, weak, and old in their physical strength to move, rehabilitate muscle disease patients, carry heavy kits for soldiers, or hoist heavy loads in an industrial field.
For example, the wearable robot for assisting in physical strength may include one or more of an upper limb assist robot for moving upper limbs and lower limb assist robot for moving lower limbs. Among them, the lower limb assist robot is worn on the lower body of the wearer, applying auxiliary torque to joints of e.g., hip and knee of the wearer to reduce physical load of the wearer. Such a wearable robot for assisting in physical strength of lower limbs may assist the wearer in making various motions in their daily life, such as walking on the flat or tilting ground, climbing up or down the stairs and sitting down or standing up, etc.